Tales of the Entrusted
by arrista30
Summary: Join Minato Uzumaki, son of the sixth Hokage, and his friends and comrades. Watch him grow! Please criticize this all you want, I'd like you to.
1. Beginnings

Hello all! Well, I've decided to write this down. It's been floating in my head for over a year now. It's pretty much a re-write of a story I had written before, but deleted because I didn't like it.

Anyway, this idea certainly has been done before, so if I draw parallels to your work, I apologize, but I didn't mean to.

I don't even know if I need this, but "I don't own Naruto."

Oh, and I'm not putting in any Japanese except for names. Even jutsu will be something like, "earth style: mud river jutsu!" The exception would be the word sensei.

**Tales of the Entrusted**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was a cool June day. The weather was nice, and it was fairly breezy out. Leaves were rustling in the wind, obscuring one jonin's view. He was sitting on the roof of the Academy building, staring at the large mountain with six faces carved into it. His arms were crossed behind his head, and his legs were pointing upward, forming 60 degree angles. He sighed, and looked up towards the sky.

"I guess I should meet my genin squad..." he said with an extra sigh. With one fluid motion, he jumped to his feet. He had deep, dark blue hair that framed his face well. He was no more than 19. He had a jonin vest on, with a blue shirt underneath, and blue pants. Essentially, he was wearing a standard Konoha uniform. He did, however, have a silver necklace on. It was a circle pendant, with an X in the circle. His headband rested tightly on his forehead. The leaf symbol was displayed brilliantly.

He leapt off of the building, and landed perfectly on the ground below. He peered into the window, where a chunin was telling the future genin that they were to meet their own respective jonin senseis. Each one had a look of surprise on their faces.

"They are probably learning what teams they'll be on." He thought. He scanned the class, looking for any stand-outs. His eyes fell upon one particular 12 year old. This boy in particular had blond hair, and green eyes. His eyes were closed, and he had a large, goofy grin.

"The 6th Hokage's son is among this year's class... I hope I don't get him... it'd be tough to teach the Hokage's kid..." If only he hadn't thought that...

"I wonder who our sensei is going to be?" asked Minato Uzumaki. The orange-clad genin asked. His blond hair, green eyes, and slight whisker marks on his face reminded Iruka of his former student, Naruto.

Iruka thought for a moment about the sixth Hokage. He remembered Naruto as he sat here 30 years ago, spouting how he'd be the greatest Hokage to ever grace Konoha. Everyone ignored him, but he had achieved his goal.

Thinking, Naruto wasn't the only one of his class to achieve greatness. Naruto's wife, Sakura Uzumaki, had become one of the greatest medical ninja known across the ninja world. Shino Aburame had become one of the village's greatest trackers, and had created and headed a branch of the ANBU strictly for hunting and tracking. Kiba had headed his clan, and now has a seat in the council. Neji has, and still is, one of the most powerful jonin in the leaf village. He also has a seat in the council, and leads the Hyuuga clan. Shikamaru eventually married Ino. He is one of Naruto's most trusted advisors, and also has a seat in the council.

Iruka was interrupted from his daydreaming by a girl screaming at him.

"Sensei! Stop spacing out! What are the teams?"

"EHEM! Team 1 will be..." Iruka rambled on. Minato grinned. The girl who yelled previously pouted. A white-haired boy in the back silently listened.

"Minato Uzumaki, Rei Takahiro, and Masaru Asano." Iruka finished. Minato, the pouting girl, and the white-haired boy stood up. "Please go to the front entrance to meet your new sensei."

The three walked out, silently. Once they left the room, Minato spoke up. "I hope our sensei is cool! My father's sensei, Kakashi, was so cool!"

"Quiet down!" the girl said.

They made it outside, and came face to face with a tall kid no older than 19. He had blue hair, and had a jonin vest on.

_Crap, I got the Hokage's son..._ the jonin thought. "Hey, you guys are the new members of team 1. Come over here, to this swing set. We'll talk over here." The four of them walked over to the swing set, and the tree that stood net to it.

"Ok, start by saying your names, and give a little information about yourself." He said.

"My name is Minato Uzumaki! I am the son of the Hokage! Someday, I'll be stronger than our Hokage! I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! I like spar, and I hate to lose!" Minato's green eyes flashed. He sat down, having been finished. He had an orange sweatshirt on, with a white circle in the back. On his left shoulder was a swirl, his family crest.

"My name is Masaru Asano. My goal is to find my family, and to become a powerful ninja for the leaf village. I like to practice jutsu." The white haired boy said. He was a little tall for his age, 12, and had spiky, bushy hair. On his forehead was a black headband, which had two pink pearl-like stones on it. He wore a vest that was slightly open, and a fishnet shirt underneath. He had black lines running from his eyes to his neck.

"My name is Rei. I hate annoying people-" she peered at Minato "- and I like to fight!" Rei said. She had flaming red hair done up into a pony tail. Her hair easily reached her waist. She had a light red shirt dress on, with short gray shorts on underneath. She had a blue strip of fabric tied to her waist, acting as a belt.

"Well... my name is Shiro. I'm your jonin sensei, so you have to listen to what I say. I'll meet you at training grounds 17 tomorrow morning, at 8. I have it booked until noon, so don't be late. Adios!" the jonin said. He suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, smiling and waving as he went.

"Want to go eat lunch?" Minato asked. "I know a good ramen shop..."

"Sure, why not?" Masaru replied. "It'd be fun."

The three of them walked off into the distance, in search of food, and to get to know each other. In Minato's opinion, they were both people who he could be friends with easily. Masaru thought that he couldn't wait to see either of the other two's skills. Rei thought Masaru was cool, powerful, and kind of cute, and she thought Minato was annoying. However, all three realized that they'd spend a long time with the other two. So, they enjoyed getting to know each other, and began forming bonds that would set the stage for things to come.

Minato sat in his kitchen, eating dinner with his family. Naruto was wearing the white Hokage robe, and his hat sat astray on the counter behind him. The Hokage's hair was slightly graying, and his whisker marks were fading slightly. Sakura sat next to him, wearing a pink kimono. Her hair was in a bun, with slight streaks of white in it, mostly caused by Minato.

"I heard you got assigned your team." Naruto piped up between bites.

"Yeah, my sensei's name is Shiro. I've never heard of him before." Minato replied with food spitting out of his mouth.

"Honey, don't speak with your mouth full..." Sakura said, handing him a napkin.

"It's his first year leading a genin team." Naruto remarked.

"Oh Naruto, tell me you didn't put our only son in the care of some newbie jonin?"

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have the utmost confidence in Shiro's abilities. Besides, he didn't become jonin for nothing."

Sakura, contempt with that answer, picked up the empty plates, and went to clean them. "Alright, I trust you, Naruto." She said, walking away.

"Ok, son! I'm going to teach you a new technique! Come to the back yard!" Minato followed the Hokage to the back yard of their rather large house. The house itself was built by the first Hokage, and served as a home for all of the following Hokages after. Each one had built their own addition to it, and Naruto's was a large back yard with a large waterfall and a serene pond.

"Here we go!" Naruto said.

The next day, the group met at the training grounds. Shiro was lying on the ground, staring at the sky when the three genin arrived. He jumped up unenthusiastically, and exclaimed, "Alright. Simply put, you aren't fully genin yet. I need to decree whether you are able to be ninja. So, I need to administer this test. Basically, we're going to spar, and I'll see if your techniques are up to par. Who wants to go first?" Shiro asked.

Silence.

Masaru finally piped up, "I'll go." He walked over, and stood across from Shiro in a fighting position. Minato and Rei sat down.

"Anything goes, right sensei?"

"Yes. Attack me as if you were attacking an enemy ninja."

Masaru quickly stepped back, and attentively reached into his pack and grabbed a kunai. Throwing it at Shiro, Masaru quickly did some hand seals.

Shiro instantly blocked the kunai with another one, but was taken aback by Masaru's next attack.

"Earth Style: Mud River jutsu!" was heard echoing across the open field. Mud welled up from the ground in front of Masaru. The river flowed quickly to Shiro, who simply jumped up and avoided it.

_ I see... He distracted me with the kunai, and tried to catch me with the jutsu. Still, this is one of the most basic earth style jutsu... Something like this wouldn't catch me..._ Shiro thought.

"Earth Style: Mud Geyser jutsu!" Masaru yelled. The mud river flowing at Shiro welled up more and suddenly blasted upwards, catching Shiro. The mud surrounded him.

"Earth Style: Rock Tomb jutsu!" the mud hardened into dense rocks, and the whole mass fell to the ground.

"Ha, I trapped that lazy ass in my simple jutsu. I guess he wasn't all that after all." Masaru said.

"Who is a lazy ass?" said a voice beneath him. A mud body emerged from the leftover mud, and solidified into a human form. Shiro pressed a kunai to Masaru's neck.

"You're done. You've got some nice earth style jutsu, but that's all I've seen. So far, I'm not impressed."

"Well, prepare to be impressed, sensei!" Masaru said, and quickly clasped his hands together. His body melted into mud.

_Earth clone, eh?_ Shiro thought. Masaru leapt at him from behind, wielding a kunai. "I can do more than ninjutsu, you know! I wasn't top of the class for nothing!" he said, swinging his leg for a kick to the head. Shiro caught the kick. Masaru brought the kunai in a stabbing motion towards his head. Shiro quickly swung the arm holding the leg, and threw Masaru away from him.

"Well, you're pretty good in taijutsu. You pass, I guess." Shiro said half-heartedly. Shiro threw a Konoha headband at him. Masaru caught it, and tied it around his neck.

"By the way, Masaru... You're out of chakra. What would you do then?" Shiro asked.

"Well, sensei... See these pearls? Since I have low chakra, I store my chakra in these pearls. I can release them, and gain full chakra. It's sort of like I have a soldier pill, but it's my chakra, and there are no side effects." Masaru explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Minato yelled.

"Do you need to shout that? Jeesh, calm your ass down!" Rei yelled, while hitting Minato in the head.

"Well, Rei, since you seem so... active, why don't you go next?" Shiro said.

"Fine, but sensei, don't be sorry when I kick your ass."

"We'll see."

Rei launched a kick immediately at Shiro. Like before, Shiro caught it. Rei, with speed greater than Masaru, used the other foot to push herself off of Shiro. When she landed, she spun around again, and launched another kick.

"Leaf Hurricane!" she said, and she spun her legs around and delivered a powerful kick to Shiro, who lazily blocked with his left hand. He used the right hand to bring a punch up to her, and punched her in the stomach. She fell back, clutching her gut.

"Ahh, you'll pay!" She grunted. She quickly recovered. "Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" she launched the fireball attack at Shiro. Shiro looked at the incoming fireball, and his eyes widened. A wall of pure water erupted from the ground, forming a clear water shield that blocked the ball of fire. The ball of fire went out completely, and the water shield dissipated, too.

_What was that?_ Masaru thought. _I recognize the jutsu, but he didn't do any hand seals or say the jutsu name..._

"That was good, Rei. You'll do fine. You pass." Shiro said.

"Sensei, how did you do that?" Rei asked.

"Uhm... I forget..." Shiro said. He threw the Konoha headband at Rei, who tied it to her waist.

"Minato, you're up next!" Shiro exclaimed very lethargically. _Damn, the Hokage's son is going to make me work up a sweat... Jeesh, these genin are getting more and more powerful... I even had to use _that_ on Rei..._

Minato sheepishly got up. He walked over to Shiro nervously. _Here goes nothing..._ he thought.

Minato swung a left hook at Shiro. Shiro nonchalantly blocked it. _That's it? He only has this level of taijutsu?_

Minato grunted in desperation, and dropped back and quickly attempted to deliver another swift punch, which was met with another lazy block. Minato followed with an attempted kick, also blocked, and finished with a punch to the gut, which landed on its mark, or so Minato thought. Shiro turned into a log, for he had used the substitution jutsu.

"That taijutsu... it's really weak..." Masaru commented.

"Your taijutsu needs work. What about your ninjutsu? Masaru and Rei both displayed brilliant use of their ninjutsu skills. Can you?" Shiro asked, stepping out from behind a small tree.

"No... But I can do this! Shadow clone jutsu!" Minato yelled, forming the symbol for the jutsu. Four Minatos all ran at Shiro, and each one latched onto a limb, leaving Shiro stuck. _I wasn't expecting that..._ he though, trapped.

"Here I come! Straight from the teachings of the Hokage! Konoha's number one secret jutsu! 1,000 Years of Death!" Minato yelled, as he forcibly extended his hands at Shiro while running. Minato's hands came together to form the tiger seal, and a malicious shine appeared in his eyes.

_Crap... If I get hit with this, it'd be painful... I have to use _that_ again..._ Shiro thought. He spun around and faced the genin, and his eyes once again widened. A blast of wind hit Minato straight on. Minato was blasted backwards a few yards, and his clones disappeared.

_What the hell? He did it again... That was definitely the Wind Cutter jutsu, but he didn't use any seals..._ Masaru thought. _There's something he's not letting on..._

Minato stood up, and his body was covered in little cuts and gashes.

_Crap, I didn't want to do that... I didn't mean to hurt him so much-_ Shiro's thoughts were interrupted by Minato. Minato smacked his face with both hands, uttered, "I got this!" and chakra flowed into his hands. Minato healed his minor cuts and bruises with one fell sweep of his hands across his body.

_I guess I overlooked the fact that he's also the son of the greatest medical ninja in the world... eh,_ "You pass!" Shiro said. "Congratulations!"

Minato caught the headband, and tied it to his forehead. "YES!"

Naruto smiled as he saw his son's team pass. _I think this generation is going to be a good one!_

There you have it!


	2. New Mission! Protect the Fire Princess!

Holy crap. I began writing this chapter, then got reamed with Vundo, a VERY malicious virus that essentially rapes your registry. 10+ hours to fix, oh joy!

Anyway, make sure to look out for it. It's a bitch.

-%-

It had been roughly two months since team 1 had become genin. The four of them had been put through ridiculously easy and menial tasks. The 'missions' ranged from weeding lawns, to finding lost dogs, doing people's laundry, or cleaning various things.

However, while doing those missions, they all learned more about one another. Shiro was a lazy jounin, who literally made jounin months before becoming team 1's sensei. He always took the easy path.

Masaru was the top of the class, with the highest grades. He loved to use earth-based jutsu, and had experimented with them every day. He was a little stuck up; he was the best on the team, and he certainly knew it.

Rei was a pretty violent girl. Her taijutsu was above Masaru's and Minato's, but her ninjutsu was fairly weak, she only knew basic fire style attacks. She constantly berated Minato for being annoying, and often used her fists to do so.

Minato had not, unfortunately, inherited his tastes for his father's jutsu, other than the shadow clone jutsu, that is. He had, however, learned some medical jutsu, and was thus given the task of the team's medical ninja. However, he did gain Naruto's personality.

"Gah, this is boring!" Minato said, while the team was walking towards the Hokage's office. "We only get dumb missions!"

"Shut it, Minato!" Rei said.

"But it's true..." he replied, clutching his shoulder where Rei punched him.

Masaru ignored the other two, and walked forward. He didn't speak it, but he thought the same thing. _When are we going to get any good missions?_

Shiro smiled, reminiscing about his genin team. The girl had complained ridiculously, too. _That brings me back..._

The four walked into the main atrium of the Hokage building, where Naruto was going through missions and handing out assignments. Various helpers scurried about, carrying scrolls or other documents. Sakura sat next to the Hokage, reading various reports. Naruto was engrossed in a mission statement from a jounin who stood in front of him.

"Lord Hokage, I'd like to retire." The ANBU said, in a gruff voice.

"Akira, are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Hokage. I've been thinking it's about time I let my sons take over for me."

"Alright. I'd like you to remove and destroy your mask."

The ANBU pulled down his hood, revealing black spiky hair. He took of his mask, and dark eyes and a worn face emerged. Akira, or so his codename was, took his mask, and destroyed it with a simple jutsu. He took of his robe, revealing a typical jonin vest.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you finally retired." Naruto commented.

"What's that supposed to mean, idiot?" he quipped.

"I'm only saying," Naruto put up his hands defensively, while grinning, "I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen."

"Yeah right... The Five Great nations have been at peace for at least 20 years now. There is nothing in this world that could kill me, hn!" Sasuke smirked.

"EHEM!" Minato practically screamed. "Daaad! Talk to Uncle Sasuke later! I want a better mission, unlike these dumb half-assed missions!"

Sasuke grinned, and Sakura looked up from her work. "Minato! Don't speak to you're father like that!" she yelled.

"Sorry mother..." Minato put his head down.

Naruto grinned, and whispered to Sasuke and Sakura, "Reminds you of our old team, eh?"

"Haha, yeah. Just make sure you don't send them on any mission to Wave." Sasuke replied.

Masaru, who had remained silent this entire time, decided to speak up. "Lord Hokage, I feel my talents are wasted on such useless missions."

"I hate to agree, but me too... I want a better mission!" Rei frantically exclaimed.

Naruto regained his serious composure. "It's not fully up to me. Shiro, do you think Team 1 is ready?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Shiro nonchalantly said.

"Ok, I just received a C rank mission. It's for the Fire Lord. He is going away on business to our allies in the Sand, and he needs you to watch over his daughter, Kosuna. The mission itself is pretty simple, protect her for three days. There were chunin there protecting her, and your squad is to be their relief."

"It's gonna be a dumb babysitting mission?" Minato expressed, folding his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want this here gardening mission?"

"No, sir..."

"Ok. You leave at noon, and head to the Fire Lord's castle to the north." The Hokage said.

Minato glanced at the clock. It was 9 in the morning. He was lucky – He had enough time to go eat and then get ready.

"Ok, you may go about your business. Just be sure to meet at the main gates at noon." Naruto finished. The four turned to leave, but Minato heard his father say, "Son, I'd like to talk with you. Want to grab some Ichiraku Ramen later?"

"Uh, sure, Dad..." Minato replied, leaving.

The room was left empty, as the helpers had left, each handing out assignments. The three left in the room were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke, you don't even need to request retirement. Or even work. As one of the Sannin, you have complete freedom to leave and go as you will." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well... You two stayed here, so why should the third Sannin leave?" Sasuke replied.

"That was because we had duties in this village. Both as leaders, and parents." Sakura replied.

"Anyway! Send in ANBU 164, please." Naruto yelled. The ANBU guarding him outside heard him, and one of them appeared in front of the three. Said ninja wore a black hooded robe, with the hood up, and had a mask on with a rodent's features engraved on it.

"I want you to follow them, make sure they don't get in trouble." Naruto said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." A female voice said from behind the mask. She disappeared in a flash, just as quickly as she came.

-%-

Minato sat down at Ichiraku's a while later. He sat for about four minutes, ordered his ramen, and impatiently waited for his father. He was about halfway through his meal when the Hokage walked in the shop, and sat down.

"Hello, son." He said, putting his hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Hey dad... What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, son... I wanted to talk to you about this mission."

"But-" Minato attempted to interrupt.

"Just listen. I can't stop you from going on missions, or being a ninja. Heck, I even encourage you to do it. Just know that your comrades are the most important thing in your life. A wise man once said, 'Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' Just remember, if things get too hairy, or too difficult, just run. Now! I think it's about time for your mission. Don't worry, I'll pay for this. Have fun on your mission, and stay out of trouble. Now, scoot!"

Minato hurried up, grabbed him bag, and ran out as fast as he could. "Bye dad!"

"Bye, son." Naruto whispered.

"Giving him a piece of advice, eh?" the lady behind the counter said.

"Yeah... My son's growing up so fast." Naruto said, with a tear in his eye.

-%-

Minato ran to the gate, and found he was the last one to arrive.

"What took you so long?" Rei said, hands on her hips.

"I was eating with my dad." Minato responded. Masaru was leaning against the gate's frame, ignoring their conversation. Shiro finally spoke up.

"Ok. Well, I think we should pretty much head out now... Everyone have everything?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"..." Masaru nodded his head.

"Well, then... let's move out."

-%-

The end of this chapter. It's not too long, but eh, the best I could come up with while saving my computer.

As for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, I'm going to write a prequel to this story, once this one is done.

Just for right now, know that Naruto and Sakura got Sasuke back. After that, (later in the story) they were named the new Sannin.

Ok, now right now it may seem that Minato's team parallels Naruto's team, but I promise it won't end up like that.


	3. Training, and then!

Whew, it's been a while.

-%-

ANBU 164, the ninja sent by the Hokage to trail team 1, was currently keeping out of sight behind the team. She currently sat on the roof of the Fire Lord's mansion. She had been watching the team for the past two days. Today was the last day, and tomorrow the Fire Lord would come back.

The past two days had been ridiculously uneventful. The ANBU had maintained a vigilant watch for two days straight. She had remained in the shadows the entire time. She didn't complain of course, this was what she had trained for. However, she couldn't help but wish that this mission would be over soon...

-%-

Minato had decided that the 15 year old Kosuna was the cutest girl he had ever met. She had raven black hair that flowed behind her perfectly. She was taller that Minato (well, most girls were anyway. He was the shortest of Team 1) and very beautiful. She wore a white kimono and spoke with a commanding voice.

"Shiro, how are you feeling?" she asked in a stern voice. Shiro, upon arriving at the traditional mansion, had searched the grounds, and then fallen asleep. He had promptly slept for the rest of the mission.

"Ehh..." came the resounding grunt from the room Shiro was in.

"Get up, sensei! You need to train us!" Minato yelled.

_Crap, that's right..._ Shiro thought. "I'll be out in a second. You three go out to the training grounds in the back. Princess, you better watch, too. I don't want you by yourself."

Shiro slid the door open. His hair was more unkempt than usual. He walked towards the bathroom. From in the restroom, a "well, get going!" could be heard. The three of them, plus Kosuna, scrambled to go outside.

-%-

"Ok, I've decided to work you three individually. Follow my clone over to the training spot, and we can begin." Shiro said, making three clones. The three of them separated, and took each team member to a part of the training grounds.

The training grounds themselves were purely state of the art. There was a waterfall and a large pond, a large copse of trees, and an open field. Minato had followed Shiro to the pond, Masaru to the open field, and Rei to the forested area. The original Shiro stayed back, and lay on the ground, closing his eyes.

-%-

"Minato, I've decided that since you have a liking for your mother's jutsu, that we're going to focus solely on your chakra control." Shiroclone said.

"Awesome! My mom taught me to climb trees without my hands." Minato replied.

"Good, good. I want you to walk on water, using the same method." Shiro demonstrated by walking out to the middle of the pool, and then walked back.

"I got this! Let's go!" Minato said. He clasped his hands together, concentrating his chakra to his feet. He foolishly ran out onto the water, at a breakneck pace.

"This isn't too hard-" he didn't finish, because he was now submerged in the water. Sputtering and spitting up water, he crawled out on the far side of the pond, completely drenched.

"Minato, you need to keep a steady stream of chakra going. The water itself is always changing and shifting, and you need to be aware of that. Try again."

"Huh... Here I go!"

-%-

Masaru stood at the ready position, opposite Shiro.

"Don't be so jumpy just yet. I've decided that since you have basic skills in earth jutsu, that we'd expand on that." Shiro said.

Masaru glanced at him. _Perhaps I can see his special ability..._

"Ok, these are the seals-" Shiro performed the quick succession of seals "-and the jutsu is called Earth Wall jutsu."

Shiro performed the jutsu once again, and a large earthen wall emerged from the ground, standing about 8 feet tall. "This jutsu is a defensive one. The more chakra you put into it, the stronger it will be. Normally, it's about a C rank jutsu."

Those words fell on deaf ears to Masaru. Masaru performed the jutsu, and the earth wall emerged flawlessly. Shiro was taken aback by the strength of the wall. It was obvious that Masaru had put all of his chakra into it.

"Well, that's good. But you need to ration your chakra. What good is a defensive jutsu if it reduces your fighting ability to nothing?"

"Sensei, that's what these are for!" Masaru replied. He clasped his hands, and one of the pearls emitted a blue hue.

"That may be true, but you still need to rationalize your chakra. Try again."

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!"

-%-

"Rei, we're going to work on your taijutsu." Shiro said to Rei. The two were standing in the copse of trees.

"Sensei... my taijutsu is already good." Rei replied.

"Yes, but I'd like to incorporate some ninjutsu. Here, lemme show you what I mean." Shiro took a fighting stance, and faced a tree. He quickly performed seals. "Fire Style: Brilliant Burst Jutsu!"

Shiro's hands became bathed in a bright red-white light. He performed a quick punch to the tree, and the tree exploded in a flash of heat and fire.

"I don't want you to try anything of that caliber right now. Here are the seals." He walked her through the necessary steps to prepare for it. She tried it the first time, and her palms barely glowed. When she struck the tree, nothing happened.

"This jutsu is about releasing the fire chakra in your hand. Try visualizing that, and give it another try."

"Fire Style: Brilliant Burst Jutsu!" Rei cried, slamming her fist against another tree.

-%-

After several hours of working, all three of them were tired. Minato had eventually mastered walking on water, to the point where he could almost do it unconsciously. After this, Shiro and told him to now climb the waterfall using chakra. This task had proven to be an even greater challenge. He hadn't succeeded, only making it about half way.

Masaru, who had mastered the jutsu almost at once, had trouble limiting his chakra. Shiro had pointed out that Masaru's greatest weakness was that he wasted too much chakra. Masaru thought that he simply had a low chakra reserve, for which he had appropriately solved. The rest of the training had been to improve Masaru's chakra limitation.

Rei's training was actually the most successful. She had mastered the jutsu that Shiro taught her. While she couldn't use it to the full extent Shiro could, she could use it effectively.

All three sat down at the dinner table, exhausted. Minato slurped up noodles that Kosuna had made, Masaru quietly ate his, and Rei yelled at Minato to act more respectful. They had laughed and carried on, and eventually went to bed, glad that their mission would be over soon.

-%-

"Water Style: Hell's Sea!" a loud male voice emanated. Shiro woke with a jolt, and was instantly submerged underwater.

_What the? An enemy attack! I must find the princess...!_ He swam to the top, where the water was slowly filling the room. Swimming outside the room into the hallway, he found Kosuna and Masaru.

"Try and find Minato and Rei. I'll guard the princess." Shiro said, and Masaru nodded in compliance. Masaru dove beneath the surface, in the direction of Minato's room. Kosuna was knocked out.

Shiro grabbed onto her, and looked towards the ceiling. His eyes flashed a dark blue and lightning shot at the ceiling, blowing a hole into it. He jumped out, and landed on the roof, Kosuna in tow. The surrounding landscape was completely submerged, with the roof of the mansion acting as an island. He couldn't see any enemy ninja yet, but he saw Masaru and Rei swimming up to the edge of the island, carrying an unconscious Minato. Emerging from the water, they ran up to him, threw Minato down, and got into a ready stance.

"Sensei, where is the enemy?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I do know the enemy is way out of your hands, if he or she can perform this powerful of a water jutsu." Shiro responded.

"Water Style: Shark Bullet!" yelled the voice, and six thin water sharks flew up out of the water, looped around the sky a bit, then flew towards the team's formation.

"Quick, get down!" Shiro yelled. His eyes turned a dark blue again, staying that color this time.

_There it is again! I'm definitely asking sensei about it!_ Masaru thought.

Shiro looked at the incoming technique, and a large earthen wall emerged from the ground.

_That's the technique he taught me earlier!_

The earth barrier nullified the water technique. Shiro jumped upwards, and a large earthen pillar emerged below him, and he stood on its tip, scanning the surrounding area.

"Well well... I never thought I'd fight a former Moon Village ninja." Said the voice.

"Show yourself!" Shiro yelled.

"Hahahahaha....AHAHAHHAHA!" the voice maliciously laughed. "Water style: Ice Pinnacle Jutsu!"

Four ice pillars emerged, a person on each one. Shiro looked at them, and noticed each one was from the Hidden Mist village.

"What do four water ninja want with the princess of the fire country?"

"What is a Moon ninja doing with Leaf Ninja?" the same voice replied. This man was clearly the leader. He was average height, had spiky brown hair, and a small sword on his back. The man to his left was taller, and had large forearms. His hair was a deep green, with the headband tied on his forehead. The woman to his left had a kimono on, with sea-green flowers printed on it. Her hair was brown as well. The final man to the left was bald, and wore a blue jounin outfit.

"That is none of your business!" Shiro yelled. He turned to the three below him. "Quick, run! I'll take care of these idiots!"

"Idiots?!" the woman yelled. "I'll kill you!"

She leapt at him, while performing a jutsu. "Water Style: Ice Claws!" Three talons of ice emerged from her hands. (AN: Think of Wolverine from X-Men) She swiped at Shiro, who jumped. Her blow landed on the earth pillar, shattering it. Large boulders that formerly composed the pillar fell down, and Masaru and Rei ran, both in different directions.

_Crap, they forgot Minato!_ Shiro thought, dodging more strikes at him, all while in midair. As the boulders fell, Shiro saw Minato grabbed by a quick blur. He couldn't take note of anything else, as the woman had attempted a strike again. She was above him, and she swung down. He crossed his arms like an X, and blocked the incoming blow. He was sent flying towards the ground as a result.

Before he could retaliate, he heard another jutsu echoed across the make-shift island.

"WATER STYLE: ICE WALLS JUTSU!"

The sea of water came up and formed a large wall of ice. It fell down, dividing the mansion in two. Another wall was formed, dividing the mansion into four separate sections. Masaru and Rei were in one section, Shiro and the feisty woman were in the other, the ANBU and Minato were in the third, and a now waking Kosuna was in the last.

Of course, Shiro knew none of this. The large ice wall, far larger than Shiro could have jumped over, had preventing him from knowing that. He _had_ to defeat this woman. She continued to swing the claws at her, and he dodged. His dark blue eyes looked at her, and a fierce gust of wind knocked her back, landing her on her back, feet up.

"Hahaha... Those damn eyes!" she said, standing up. "Your Nin-Kitsu eyes! Oh, how I want those eyes!"

"You're going to take my eyes, freak?" Shiro responded. His composure had changed. He didn't speak with lazy undertones anymore. He was serious. "There's a reason why these eyes are called the greatest of the kekkei-genkai!"

He looked at her again, and small stone pillars surrounded the woman, limiting her motions. She slashed at them, slicing them in half, freeing her. However, as soon as she did that, the got hit with another blast of wind.

"HAHAHA! I've heard that those eyes can create any elemental ninjutsu technique! So far, I've only seen two jutsu. I think I'll test that theory!" she giggled.

"Water Blades!" Her ice claws melted, and crescent water blades flew at Shiro.

He looked at them, and a spiral whirlpool formed vertically between him and the blades, acting as a shield. When the shield absorbed the water blades, the entire shield turned to ice, and launched ice needles at her. She jumped out of the way, performing more seals. An ice dragon emerged from the large ice wall, and flew at Shiro.

"Take this, bastard! My most powerful technique!" she yelled. "Ice Dragon Jutsu!"

"Your most powerful jutsu? Quiver in fear as this technique falls before the power of my eyes!" Shiro yelled, almost demonically. Lightning struck the ground around him. The clouds split, and a white light emerged. A lightning dragon came from the heavens.

"This would be _my_ most powerful technique. I call it Lightning Dragon Slayer!"

The woman screamed in fright, and watched as the electric dragon defeated her ice dragon, and it flew towards her, striking the ground before her. The blast was enough to send her flying backwards, hitting the ice wall, knocking her out. Shiro walked over to the ice wall, looked at it, and blew a hole in it. He climbed through the wall.

-%-

The ANBU had Minato under her arm. Her other free hand was holding a kunai, which was pointed at the bald man.

"Sir! You are in violation of the Mist-Leaf treaty! Put your hands up so I can take you to the Leaf Village!"

"Hahaha, silly Leafer. You think I'd do that?" He said in a slight feminine voice. "Prepare to die."

The ANBU put down Minato, and threw the kunai at the man. He dodged it, but was surprised when the ANBU threw another one. He regained composure, and dodged this one, too. He was further surprised when the two kunai encircled him, with wires tied to them, tying him up. He looked at the ANBU, laughed at her, and then exploded, sending ice needles everywhere. At this point, Minato woke up.

He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked up to see a man explode.

"What the?!?" he said, ducking, dodging the needles.

"You're awake?" the ANBU said. "Minato Uzumaki, you need to lay low and let me deal with this." She said.

"What...? Ugh... Wait..." Minato stared at her. Before he could say anything else, the bald man emerged from a puddle behind Minato, and pressed a kunai to his neck.

"Die, brat!" the bald man said, and made the motion to stab Minato's neck. Before he could finish, he hit with three shuriken.

"Don't touch him!" the ANBU yelled. She threw a windmill shuriken at the man. Minato, scared, fell to his knees. "Stay with me, Minato!"

The man dodged the shuriken, and performed a quick jutsu. "Water Jet!" A high pressure pout of water blasted from his mouth. The blast hit the ANBU, and blasted her hooded robe off. Underneath was the standard ANBU gear. Minato stared at her, look of shock on his face.

"Aya...?"

The ANBU had pink hair, down to her upper back.

"I guess my cover's been blown." She took off her mask, revealing light blue eyes, and a face reminiscent of Sakura's. "Aya Uzumaki, at your service!

"Now, I need your help Minato! I don't think I can take this guy by myself. You've got dad's shadow clone jutsu, use it!"

Minato stood up, and clasped his hands together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Minato clones, around 20 in all, ran towards the man, ready to attack. The man, using taijutsu, defeated the first few running at him. A few more clones ran towards the bald man, who stomped on a puddle, while performing the necessary seals for the jutsu.

"Ice needle jutsu!" Ice needles blasted and hit the rest of the clones, defeating them.

"Sis, what do I do...?" Minato asked, in desperation.

"Nothing! Let me handle this now." A sphere of blue light formed in her hand. "RASENGAN!" she yelled. She shoved the sphere into the man, sending him spinning into defeat.

"Cool!" Minato said.

"Come one brother! We need to find the others!" She said, launching another rasengan at the ice wall, breaking a hole into it. She climbed through the hole, and Minato followed. On the other side, she saw a familiar face.

"Aya?"

"Shiro?"

-%-

Done! Here's Aya's character bio:

Aya Uzumaki: The 19 year old daughter of Naruto and Sakura. She is an ANBU. Her style of jutsu is similar to her father, but she cannot use the shadow clone jutsu. She seems to know Shiro.

On Shiro's kekkei-genkai: this eye technique allows him to reciprocate any elemental jutsu. Well, mostly any. He wouldn't be able to do any other kekkei-genkai, or stronger jutsu, such as the lightning blade. He could perform the powerful Dragon Slayer jutsu because that's one that he made. Oh, and his entire eye, pupil, iris, and all, turns blue.


End file.
